


Bean Bag

by firedup



Series: Gaining Life [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hanzo vs. Normal, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedup/pseuds/firedup
Summary: Jesse, Hanzo, and a bean bag. That's it, that's the plot.





	Bean Bag

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like fluff....

"What... is.... that...?", Hanzo very, _very_  cautiously asks upon catching sight of the monstrosity Jesse is lugging towards him like a particularly big knapsack being carried by a cowboy-enthusiastic St. Niklas. His lover needs both of his hands just to hold the thing, let alone keep from sweeping wares off the shelves at knee-height right and left, or knocking over other shoppers.

 

He is also beaming at him.

 

"Bean bag. Had them on sale back there an' well, always been wanting to have one again since my old one exploded when I was a kid. Thought I'd treat myself.". Jesse sounds inordinately pleased with himself and Hanzo can't help but smile at the way his cowboy is smiling. Even though he has no idea why. (And the bit about it exploding sounds faintly worrying).

 

"And... what does one do with them?", he asks and gets the kind of look Jesse might treat him to if he asked why Americans have to deep fry each and every single foodstuff.

 

"What does one.... d'you mean you don't _know_?".

 

"Obviously. Or I wouldn't have asked.".

 

"Well... sit in them.".

 

"Sit? How?".

 

Hanzo regrets asking that question immediately.

 

"I was not requesting a demonstration.". He sighs into the palm of the one hand currently covering his face, his usual state of "fondly exasperated" with his lover and his antics tending firmly toward the "exasperated" end of the spectrum right at the moment.

 

"Sure sounded like it.".

 

Hanzo crosses his arms and watches the spectacle in front of him. He tilts his head just a little to the side, quirks an eyebrow a tiny bit, and waits for the inevitable outcome.

 

"Uhhhh... help?". Jesse's arm emerges from the cowboy-and-beanbag-shaped tangle on the floor, waving about aimlessly in a way faintly reminiscent of a tortoise lying on its back. Briefly, Hanzo considers just leaving him like that, but while he might be a cruel man at times, he is not quite _that_  cruel.

 

"This looks more like a death trap to me.", he states as he pulls Jesse from the depths of annihilation-by-smothering. The cowboy stumbles into him as he rights himself. Not at all by accident, Hanzo is sure.

 

"Nah, they're real comfy. Ya just shouldn't let yourself fall into them like that, 'cuz these things _give_."

 

"No shit.", Hanzo quotes one of Jesse's favorite sayings back at him in an appropriately sarcastic drawl and goes back to making the actually useful purchases they are here to make. Behind him, Jesse gathers up his prize and hurries to catch up. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what's in that thing?".

 

"Most just have styrofoam flakes.".

 

Hanzo is visited by a sudden vision.

 

"So when you said that your old one exploded....",

 

"Ayup.".

 

" _All over the place_?".

 

"Yep. Still kept findin' the lil' buggers years later.", Jesse informs him cheerfully.

 

" _Kami-sama_. This is not going anywhere near my room.".

 

"Aww darlin'.".

 

"Where _are_  you planning on putting it, anyway?".

 

"Well, if I put it in the rec room people're gonna think it's for all of us and you can bet they're gonna hog it, so I'm just gonna have to clear some space in mine.". He shrugs at Hanzo's doubtful look. Their rooms are not exactly suites. But Hanzo has no doubts that he'll manage somehow, even if it means getting creative.

 

.

 

Getting creative is exactly what it takes to get the horrible thing into the car on top of all their groceries without causing major destruction, as it turns out. Hanzo watches the battle from the sidelines, idly sucking on a popsicle that he fished out of a bag before getting the hell out of Dodge. By the third ominous 'crack' from within the car, he feels the need to speak up. "If those were the eggs, _you're_  cleaning up the mess.", he informs Jesse ominously. His only answer is a grunt. He wonders if it's too cruel to _hope_  that those were, indeed, the eggs...?

 

Driving is the next trial, because the giant bag completely obscures the view from the rearview mirror, but since Jesse volunteered for that, Hanzo decides he doesn't care and concentrates on demolishing his popsicle in a way that has Jesse throwing him side-eyed glances and cursing all of his ancestors back to the very first Shimada in a low, husky growl. It does things to him. Maybe he should have come up with a more subtle way to take revenge....

 

As it is, as soon as they have stowed away their purchases, there is something else to take care of.

 

.

 

In the following weeks, Hanzo almost forgets about the infamous bean bag. It is safely stowed away in Jesse's room, and since they mostly end up in Hanzo's when spending time together, he doesn't think about the monstrosity past the first few days.

 

That is until, one idle day spent ~~lazing around~~   _recovering_  from catching a couple of splinters of shrapnel to the thigh on a recent mission, he feels a sudden hankering for a smoke (Jesse's bad habits rubbing off on him, much to Dr. Ziegler's dismay), and since all the cigarillos Jesse habitually forgets in his room are gone, he decides to go looking for one in the cowboy's. And there it is, stuffed into a corner, looking much less ludicrous and much more comfortable in this setting.

 

Curiosity is a trait inherent to cats and Shimadas. And while Hanzo has suppressed his to the point of almost extiguishing it during his ten years' exile, he now finally feels comfortable enough in indulging it, within reasonable limits. Hence why he limps over to the ungainly piece of furniture and (carefully, he only too vividly remembers Jesse getting near-buried in it) sits down. The styrofoam flakes contained within the smooth fabric mold themselves to his form in a way which isn't at all unpleasant. With a thoughtful hum, he settles back and, a little shifting later, has adjusted his seat to support him in a half-reclining position. Well, alright, he admits to himself, this _is_  comfortable. Almost enough to fall asleep in...

 

And that's how Jesse finds him, an hour later, after he gets back from training. Nestled in the bean bag with his legs drawn up in an approximation of a fetal position, one arm tucked under his head and the other folded lightly over his stomach. Finds him, and falls in love all over again, right there on the spot. It almost pains him, having to wake his lover, but despite all the progress they've both made, there are some things they still can't do, and sneaking around one another when one of them is asleep is among those things.

 

Accordingly, he drops his gun belt by the door with a loud clatter and watches Hanzo tense, orient himself, and then relax before his eyes crack open. They blink around and settle on him, and the sheepish expression coming over Hanzo's face at being caught like that is worth good money.

 

Grinning broadly, Jesse prowls over there and bends over his archer. He doesn't even have to say anything; Hanzo huffs, rolls his eyes. "Fine. I'll say it. This  _is_ nice. Now stop looking smug.".

 

"Naw. Gotta savour my victory.".

 

"You are a terrible winner.".

 

"Yeah. So?".

 

Hanzo snorts a laugh through his nose and hooks a finger in the collar of Jesse's shirt to pull him down. Unfortunately, doing so, he has momentarily forgotten to calculate one detail: the propensity of bean bags to give under pressure. Because the moment Jesse catches his weight on his arms to both sides of him is when the styrofoam stuffing melts out under them. There's a moment of mildly alarmed flailing, another moment of embarrassed silence that breaks when they both start chuckling, and then a lot more flailing when they discover that it is even harder to extricate oneself from the bag when there are two people weighing each other down and getting in each other's way. By the time they're finally fully upright again, Jesse's sides hurt and Hanzo is breathless from laughter. He folds into his cowboy easily, head resting against his shoulder as he gulps down air. "I was right too, it _is_  a death trap.", he manages in the end.

 

"Well, shouldn't'a pulled me down like ya did.", Jesse admonishes him with a grin that is _audible_.

 

"I'll remember it.".

 

"Ohhh~?".


End file.
